


【OK】[未来假说]Candle Eyes 2018

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】[未来假说]Candle Eyes 2018

「吉川，你记不记得…三十多年前，你曾忘记我的生日？」  
「……？」

晃司一手握着蜡烛，另一手攥着打火机，正专注于点燃那根泛着油光的螺旋柱状物之上的棉芯。听到尾崎的声音，他疑惑地回头看去，视野却被突然凑上来的某人完全挡住了。

「唔……唔唔…喂！！」

下颌被钳制，唇和唇相贴，虽然并未深入，而只是如同恶作剧般温馨地相互摩擦，晃司却依然感到一阵由出乎预料而引发的窘迫。他用力挣脱对方的亲吻，瞪视尾崎，连声音都染上了些许嗔怪：

「喂，真是的……没看见我在弄火吗。」

「哈…」看着这样的晃司，尾崎笑得有些戏谑，「三十年前的你可一点都不害怕玩火来着……」毕竟是有胆在红白歌会上公然放火烧吉他的了不起男人，「…该说你果然是上了年纪吗？」

重新把注意力投入到蜡烛之上的晃司，回答的声音听上去有点心不在焉：「…乱讲，大家都说吉川桑看起来特别帅气来着……」

他会这样说，不过是习惯性的自我调侃罢了，但尾崎却出乎预料地没有接下吐槽的工作，只是定定地望着一支又一支点燃蜡烛的晃司，看得出神。

许久，他才喃喃道：  
「吉川，一直都特别帅气啊……」

晃司没理他，尾崎却借着烛光看见了他微微泛红的耳垂。似乎是为了转移当下有些尴尬的气氛，他摸了摸鼻尖，移开了自己的视线。

「……说起来啊，等等你也会在我房间的床上洒满玫瑰花瓣吗？」

「……不会！」

\---

晃司的身体正深深陷在柔软的大床之中——

床单是雪色的，那是种如同在蓝鸡尾酒的夜色上漂浮的、泡沫一般的白色。 

酒液被延绵不绝的烛光熏染成朦胧的淡绿，魔幻地摇曳着。

尾崎把双手撑在晃司的身体两侧，接着附身压上。柔软的刘海从半空中降落，轻擦晃司的额头。晃司以装作不耐的模样掩饰羞赧，抬眸与尾崎对视，而对方也含笑看着他，那双总是泛着神秘感的眼眸仿佛能直直射入他心底。

「吉川啊……」尾崎的声音里也满是笑意，「…你是不是有什么话忘记对我说……」

「什么？」明知故问。

「……哼，快说。我要礼物，给我礼物。」

如同小孩子一般撒着娇的尾崎实在令人无法抗拒，晃司想。心头漂浮的酥痒感令他颇感不耐，于是猛地伸手环住尾崎、右手扣住他的后脑，啃咬上他的唇。

「唔……呜哇好痛，吉川你……唔……」

晃司吻得毫不留情，舌尖和牙齿一齐上阵，若尾崎想要逃脱，他便桎梏得更紧。唇舌纠缠、津液交融，水声啧啧地飘融于满室烛火之中，引燃了这有些萧瑟的初冬。  
但这却并非一个色情的吻，甚至连成人之吻也算不上。它像战役，也像孩子之间的肆意打闹，说不上谁占了上风……  
渐渐地，尾崎也不甘示弱地用上了牙齿。他们就这样一边相互啃咬，一边将肢体紧紧交缠，直到在一片笑声中结束这个吻。

「哈哈哈哈…吉川，你的吻技何时变得这么差了，好像小学生喔……」

「哼，就是要让你瞧瞧我的厉害啊。」

晃司以手背重重地替尾崎抹去唇角残留的唾液，有点邪邪地笑着。  
「喂、尾崎，你这家伙，生日快乐啊！」

「所以呢…？我的礼物是什么？……」  
尾崎热切地看着晃司。

果然…还是没办法拒绝这家伙呢。晃司想。  
他突然低低地笑出了声。  
算了，就满足他一次又如何，毕竟他们…彼此深爱。

「好吧。」  
晃司下定决心般地仰起头，暴露出修长的脖颈，  
「……今晚，随你怎样。」

「我好高兴……」  
顺势吻上晃司的喉结，尾崎的声音也随之变得朦胧。  
「…动物的腹部和颈部是最脆弱的，因此人们总是倾向于把它们隐藏起来。现在的吉川，就好像属于我一样呢……」

「…就是你的啊……」

「……只属于我？」

尾崎眼神中满是期待，眼里倒映着烛光，亮晶晶的，仿佛一只……眺望鱼塘的小猫。

……这家伙，都一把年纪了，可不可以不要做出如此可爱的表情啊。真是……有够糟糕的。

叹息一声，晃司情不自禁地使用了安抚孩童的语气。

「…只属于你哟。」

忍不住拍了拍尾崎的头顶，即使他知道，这家伙并不是孩子，而是一个男人。  
或者说，…是个如孩童一般残忍的暴君。

「那么，我们可以吹熄蜡烛了吗？」

The End


End file.
